Everlasting Flames
by Aranae9523
Summary: NALU Just NaLu everywhere, a bunch of one-shots and drabbles hope you enjoy, I want to get a total of ten on here so I'll try my best.
1. The Catch

**NALU One-Shot 1: The Catch  
****Disclaimer don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does  
****Book Cover Artist: **Bludy-chu** (Excluding Title Text)****  
**

* * *

"Hmm…" I mumbled.

"Hey Lucy, what's wrong with you? You're usually concentrating," my favourite study partner and girl friend asked gently, her blue hair secured with a bright red scarf.

"I'm just tired as all," soon our school will be undergoing tests, we need to elect the top S-Class students for executive positions, some of the previous S-Class students are organizing the tests this year.

"What do you think they'll do this year?" she asked nervously fluttering around the class; we were staying after school for extra credit, doing work for teachers. Some people I think I undergo what the teacher wants for kiss assery, but I just want to avoid going home, being the preppy princess I am treated like, pink this, pink that. I also need to avoid engaging in conversation with my work hard father who lives for the success of his company. Even though nothing has really stepped on his wealth anyway.

Nobody but Levy knows how well off me and my family are, we own countless mansions, estates, buildings, but I didn't come to this school to have it pushed in my face everyday. So I keep myself hidden and occupied with school work enough that I am actually near invisible to all my school peers except Levy of course, but that's because we have attitudes that suggests we were twins separated at birth.

"I don't know, they are inconsistent so it definitely won't be group building exercises," these activities challenge you mentally and physically, they question who is able to be future leaders of our school.

"Yeah probably, I hope its a partners activity I would love to be your partner," we high five, I would love to be her partner, she's intelligent and adorable.

"Ladies once you're finished here can you head down to the gymnasium and hand these into the gym teacher there?" we nod waving Mr Guildarts off as he leaves a box full of records on the desks.

I wonder if he knows his daughter Cana sneaks into the Canteen to drink all the juice supplies? We went to the boxes picking them up, we struggled because of their weight.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you got your maid Virginia to come to school with us…" Levy hinted, Virginia is my personal maid, but I don't treat her like that, she's my friend…well basically my family.

"No, there are two things wrong with that scenario, first she'll keep calling me Princess, which would blow my cover, and second she asks me to punish her whenever we see each other," she is one strange but strong girl.

"Well then how about Tau Rustoo he's strong," she means my pervert worker who is the caretaker of the cows at the mill?

"No way, he'll hit on me, and every thing with an hour glass shape," he's lucky he's good at what he does and that I consider him one of my personal friends.

"How about…Ari?"

"How about no, that girl has self esteem issues, not to mention she has an obsession with rams," I shook my head, Ari is an adorable laundry cleaner, I let her stay close to me.

"What about Loke? He's always desperate to aid you Lucy," my face paled.

"No way! He's just as bad as Tau, not to mention he dates every girl he lays his eyes on, I don't know what's more attractive…a chip packet, or his face, their both practically empty anyway," I scoffed.

Loke is a playboy who works for a company my father is allied with; they come over regularly for dinner to discuss stockbrokers and company shares. He can't keep his slimy eyes off my body it makes me feel uncomfortable and the need to scream rape much more urgent.

"Okay fine, but you have to admit that he's hot," I waddle quicker to the Gym trying to erase the thought of Loke, he might be hot and charming but he definitely has no personality that I would consider attractive. He might be said to be one of the hottest guys on the leader board in this country but physical appearance alone is not what I want out of life.

"Lucy don't ignore me you know its true," Levy chuckled as I continued to ignore confrontation.

"Why would I like Loke? Did you know his alternative career is taming Lions? What sort of work ethic is that? He can't even tame his own Lion to be with one woman! Not to mention he has a split personality, his _bedroom _side, do you know what he is called? Leo, I swear he just changed around his name and took out the 'k'" Loke likes to revel in his non existent achievements, it's infuriating.

I kicked open the door to the gymnasium my eyes widening when I saw the bleachers full of students, the right side dressed in blue cheering for the Sabertooth's and on the right people dressed in red cheering for Fairy Tail, we walked straight into a basketball game.

"Come on Lucy my hands are tired," Levy whined from behind me, I sigh trudging to the left quickly towards the office.

I was going past a set of benches as a name was called out, "Dragneel, your on, last five minutes get us that shot," suddenly I felt a firm body connect with my nimble structure, I felt myself falling until I was caught briskly by a pair of hands.

"Opps, falling for me Luigi?" my lips tighten as I glare at the obsidian eyes above me.

I stood straight spotting a mop of pink hair before it rushed back onto the court, how he dared to call me Luigi!

I turned to see Levy in a state of shock, I rolled my eyes and continued forward, "Move Shorty, tryna' watch the game here," It was Gajeel Redfox who bit out the retort to sensitive Levy who let her eyes narrow till they were slits and the outline of the red eyed bastard was left.

"Why don't you stand or is your big head keeping you closer to the floor hoping gravity would work in your favour," my mouth pulled into a grin as I look at the spiky haired idiot who dared to comment on the one thing that makes Levy into a raging beast, her height.

"That was cold," a half bare Gray Fullbuster chuckled.

"You would know, you're practically wearing nothing," Levy delivered her comeback sharply amusing the team who looked at her in awe, but it was Gajeel who was truly fascinated, from what I have heard he is very competitive and tries to be better than everyone, he definitely won't beat Levy in a tongue slashing match.

Levy flicked her head away before stomping after me; we got to the door of the office knocking heavily. We were happy to see Ms Scarlet opening the door, she took both boxes with ease, this seemed to make me look down in shame, wow, I'm pathetic, mind you I would expect nothing less from her, she's an S-Class student.

She gave us grateful nods, we turned deciding we don't want to go past that bench again. My eyes bitterly moving to the person with pink hair, the one who did not apologised and even sounded cocky about himself, _look at him, what sort of loser wears a scarf during a basketball match_!

"That's Natsu Dragneel…" Ms Erza Scarlet said from my side, I chuckled darkly, _so the loser has a name_. I went to speak to Ms Scarlet but I saw her gaze slip slyly to Fairy Tail's mascot, Mr Fernandes the spanish teacher, he voluntarily does the school this humiliating service, he also has a twin brother...its hard to tell them apart.

"Good to know," we waited I watched him play. He's talented I'll give him that, he also has a very nice muscular structure and he's probably the only guy on earth who can rock rose pink hair. But he's probably a jerk, a jerk I am not even going to acknowledge. The cheerleaders wearing their mini skirts bounced around, from Sabertooth I saw Yukino shorthaired shy girl who I see often. Minerva, a…err-extrmely mean person who doesn't know the meaning of boundaries, she prefers to use people's weaknesses to her advantage. Definitely not a person I see myself ever being friends with, other nameless faces. Then onto our school's cheerleading squad, we have the ever beautiful, and former S-Class student Mira Strauss, her perfect white hair streaming down her shoulders. Then to her side is Lisanna, her sister, also near identical to Yukino. Then there is the great green haired Bisca; who is always glancing at the Alzack one of the spectators on the benches.

We observed as Natsu (Basically spat his name) who shot a winning goal from the sideline, magically prancing its way into the hoop like a fireball in the midnight sky, wow, this dude is literally on fire. The bleachers erupted with cheers and sentiments as the teams gathered for the final team talk, the opposite team Rogue and Sting Eucliffe. I know them by the small transactions their friend Yukino makes with my father.

Their not too bad but I would prefer to keep my distance.

Sting's eyes met mine and I instantly felt uncomfortable. Dammit, today is just not my day.

"Well if it isn't Lucy Heartfillia," he grinned stepping forward to meet me.

I jerk when he wraps his sweaty arms around me, "Hey Sting…did you guys win?"

His shoulders drooped, "Nah, by one point. Natsu's shot got them the lead," my ears were repulsed at the hearing of his name.

"That's too bad, wish you guys had won," that would knock Natsu's ego down an inch.

"Yeah, but that's okay, we hold this match every year so we'll get him next year, see yah Lucy," he patted my cheek.

I turned watching as Sting's closest friend Rogue chatted to Levy who blushed bashfully as they conversed, in the background I saw a certain Spiky haired bum glaring imposingly at Rogue. But they neither acknowledged his presence.

"Okay gotta go, I think I'll be over with Yukino tomorrow," he waggled his eyebrows.

I rolled mine, I stepped forward but a pair of obsidian eyes halted me, they were angry and blistered with hatred. The owner of those eyes trampled his way to my forefront.

"How do you know him?" Natsu Dragneel crossed his big sweaty arms, the tendons in those muscles flexing, impressive.

I snapped my gaze to his, I could already see he had noticed where my stare had been but was too angry to taunt me, "That's none of your business," I snapped.

He huffed, "Fairy Tail students shouldn't associate themselves with other schools," now it was my turn to be angry.

"Who gave you permission to decide what is right or wrong? And better yet who I can know and talk too, I have a father and he's at home so leave me alone. Sting is a great person, a little cocky but-" I cut myself off, why am I even having this conversation with him? I don't even know him, "You know what forget we ever talked, just go back to your team and I'll go back to doing whatever I was supposed to be doing, got it?"

His shoulders tensed but his eyes turned to mine in determination, "Forget about forgetting our conversation, or you falling and I catching you, that was lucky huh? But…you and I? We're going to get to know each other,"

I scoffed turning away, "Levy let's g-huh?" my best friend is now being held up by one at the shirt of her collar by none other than Gajeel Redfox.

"Uh, Lucy…can you help me?"

"Yeah Bunny Girl, come and help Shrimp over here, would ya'?" I cringe, does he really want to engage in that topic again.

"Should I just get Droy and Jet?" Droy and Jet are the boys that follow Levy around like sick puppies; I call them the Shadow Pair because they constantly shadow her.

Gajeel looked down at her, "Them? Joy and Dret your boyfriends?" I giggled as he mixed up the starting of their names.

Levy crossed her arms and I stalked forward kicking Gajeel in the shin before catching Levy, we quickly bolted for the door but a hand caught my elbow, "I hope you ain't got a boyfriend…" Natsu's slimy voice reached my ears, "But I love a little competition,"

"And I hope you ain't familiar with the floor," I knocked his feet from beneath him as he tumbled face first, "Because I love to see you two meet," I grin triumphantly before making my way to the class to grab my stuff and leave.

I exited the building watching as a familiar car pulled up to the curb, me moving to get inside, but a hand caught my arm, "I love a little chasing too,"

I spun around just as the cherry blossomed haired cocky son of a-just a complete blockhead walked away, his emblem shining bright on his back, my last thought was…you can't chase somebody who is already invisible.

Then as the months passed by...after that exact moment with Natsu Dragneel and the many that happened afterwards, I realised one thing.

How. Wrong. Was. I?

Because no matter what, when I would ask him to leave me alone, do you know what he said? "I would, but that would mean I won't see you again, However..."

"However what?! What's the catch?"

He grinned up at me his pink hair tousled lightly from sweat and his calloused hands as he shook his head in dismissal, "Poor Luigi, she should know, because she is the catch," and to prove his statement further...I tripped and he caught me again, and after awhile, it wasn't only my body falling, it was my heart too, luckily...he caught that one too.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't realise that my ending had disappeared so I quickly slipped it in.**


	2. Forgetting Importance

**NALU DRABBLE 1: Forgetting The Small Things Of Importance.  
****Disclaimer don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does  
****Book Cover Artist: Bludy-chu**

* * *

I scowled at my boyfriend, how dare he forget it's our one year anniversary! He just booked himself a night away from me! I grabbed a change of clothing and a set of toothbrushes with toothpaste, Levy will appreciate my company, she'll probably acknowledge it better than Natsu does.

"Luce I'm sorry," Natsu pouted.

I rolled my eyes and walked away, I have been telling him all week, enough so that even his memory problem couldn't forget it, heck I even reminded him the night before when he booked his so called business, but do you know what he did?

He made plans to go out with the boys on a mission, a freaking mission on the night I wanted him all to myself!

"Stay away from me Natsu, I am not in the mood," I hissed, I walked steadily around the room grabbing little necessities, I feel him trying to grab my attention once again.

"Don't be like that Luce, I'll cancel if you would like," I breathed in and out slowly. Trying my best to resist the urge to punch him extremely hard.

God definitely did not bless me with the brains of the brawn, "Cancel? Don't bother, the moment I told you about our anniversary it should have been your top priority but I see that you still want to go…so go Natsu," I snarled grabbing the strap of my bag before pulling it over my shoulder as I walk to the door.

"Wait Luce, come on…no goodbye kiss?" I whipped my head around giving him a fierce glare; he instantly shrank back as I stalked to Levy's house.

"Flaming idiot on freakn hot sauce!" I grumbled loudly causing heads to turn in my direction. I heard the window to my apartment open before two feet faced the concrete.

"Luce wait up! I'm sorry…" how many times is he going to say that!?

"Natsu go back to the guild and spend time with the boys…because obviously I was spending time with a boy and not a man," I mumbled insistently.

"Don't be so angry…its not like I remember a lot of things," he tried to find an excuse and it was a pretty stupid one of you ask me.

I crossed my arms, "Natsu I suggest you turn, and walk as far away from me as possible…oh and thanks for making our relationship sound unimportant if you can't even remember the things that make me happy,"

I watched as his mind drew a blank, wow, I'm with a complete idiot.

I turned and continued to walk, but this was before Natsu grabbed me from around my waist and hauled me back to the apartments, his arms trapped me. I had squealed loudly but this didn't faze him as he stalked up the stairwell.

"Luce I care about our relationship stop being weird," he grumbled.

He dragged me through the door before plopping me on the couch, I looked at him angrily; "Then how did you forget this?" I questioned.

Suddenly he dove towards me capturing my lips in a passionate kiss, I couldn't help but return it, his kisses have no bounds sometimes they can make me happy, and they can also make me sad but that is very rarely. But today its like he packed his guilt and regret into that one kiss, and so like any normal girlfriend who can't stay mad at her boyfriend unless he killed something I forgave him, and as I was going to pull back and say it Natsu pulled me into his embrace.

"Come on, I'll make it up to you with dinner at the guild," I nodded reluctantly letting him pull me from the couch, it took us ten minutes to get there because every time we crossed an ally way Natsu couldn't control himself and involuntarily pulled me in and kissed me.

When we finally got to the guild my appearance was disheveled I reached for the wooden door opening it, as I stepped in my eyes widened at the large banner and cheers that erupted.

"Happy one year anniversary Lucy!" everyone yelled, nothing was out of place, Cana drinking, Juvia watching Gray from behind a pedestal, Kinana and Mira being Barmaids, Jet and Droy trying to impress Levy but she is still biting for Gajeel's attention, Erza eating cake, Happy eating a fish, Gajeel eating iron…this is home, and they're congratulating us.

I felt strong arms wound around my waist, I stepped backsliding onto his warm chest, I felt secure, and heck I feel loved.

"You didn't forget did you?" I felt my love for him grow; he really did make an effort and didn't forget something this important.

I felt Natsu laugh, "Nah Luce, you reminded me so many times about our anniversary for…err," I rolled my eyes pecking him gently.

He really forgets things quickly but I love him that way.


	3. The Misunderstanding

**One-Shot 2:The Misunderstanding  
****Disclaimer~I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
****Book Cover Artist: Bludy-chu****  
**

* * *

"You know Lucy? You should really let him explain," I rolled my eyes, _no_, cheating bastard!

How could you, Natsu? I trusted you, I freakin love you, but why did you kiss her? My head throbbed in agonizing pain, I know I should take a break, this stress is really getting to me, now and the fact that I am pregnant with our baby, a very rough obstacle we're going to have to get over, I guess joint custody will have to do.

But every time I would close my eyes, my mind would just flicker back to that faithful day. I was joyous, ready to have a baby, I practically ran to his place, ready to tackle Natsu and give him the best news of his life but do you know what I walk into? I walk in to see him kissing Lisanna bodies clasped and even Happy is floating midair looking over them with a smile on his kitty face, so I've been staying with Levy for a while avoiding all contact with them, Erza did come over and say he wanted a chance to explain and that this is all a big misunderstanding, but I know what I saw, and he was willing.

He wanted that kiss just as much as Lisanna did, not that I blame the girl she still has a thing for him but he was taken! Off boundaries.

Nobody deserves a chance after that, so all I do is go on missions with Levy, not really doing anything, simply watching her team work together.

Now what am I going to do about work? I have a child to think about now, not to mention big mouth Gajeel noticed my baby bump, the whole guild including _him_ probably know by now!

Oh jeez, just stop thinking for a few days.

"Levy, can we just-I don't know, sleep?" I yawned.

Suddenly a loud eruption of pounding started, the door almost knocked from its hinges.

"Open this door and let me see her or your door is going to be burnt to ash!" a familiar voice yelled.

My body shrunk back in panic, what do I do? What do I say? His tone and his merciless hitting of the door reduced my thoughts of vengeance to ash.

Levy ran to the door in a quick attempt avoiding property damage. I stood prepared watching as he bustled in, a dramatic scene of flames riding off his body, his eyes latched into mine, like black waves of vehemence. His pink hair is glowing, flaring out as if it was fire. Damn…he's so hot, _shut up hormones!_

In the corner of my eye I saw Levy quickly sprint out of the door, leaving a poor defenseless me to fend for myself.

"Dammit Luce why won't you let me explain!?" he snarled his eyes turning even colder as he broke stride leaving me at arms length.

My eyes narrowed, "What is there to explain? I see you made your choice," even though those words seem to bite my ass.

His eyes grew even more in fury, "There is quite a lot to explain and my choice has been hiding away from me for nearly a month! Not to mention she is nursing my bloody child!" his voice turned so forceful that the walls were shaking. I also have to sort a revenge plan on that stupid Gajeel.

I look at him in mock horror, "I know what I saw, and clearly _I_ made the wrong choice," it felt good watching his body falter, his body tense, this was the position I made when I saw them together.

"Luce…just let me talk, I swear it will all be explained," I highly doubt that, there is no reason for him to willingly kiss another girl on accident.

"Twenty seconds," because my stomach wants me to cough up last nights dinner just thinking about his so called explanation with an excuse: _apocalypse approaching me and Lisanna need to practice since we'll be the only two people left on this earth_, _mad cow disease and she's the cure_, _or is it just pretend you don't have a girlfriend day and what the heck I'll kiss Lisanna?_

He looks at me in with uncontained rage, "Don't give me a time limit,"

I ignore him, "Twenty…nineteen-"

"Fine," he snapped, "I am going to give you a lesson with my hand after this," he growled causing those exciting (yet annoying) tingles to crawl up my skin. I've had plenty of lessons before and I know what sort of lesson I'm getting this time.

"Sixteen," I resumed.

He breathed out slowly, "It was a goodbye kiss…Lisanna wanted to put her mind at ease. Lisanna wanted to know if she could move on, to know my kiss isn't like how she had imagined it…Luce I swear I didn't want to but Happy thought maybe I should maybe it would make her see for herself that I am always and will always be in love with you," I snorted, how long did it take him to think that excuse up? His eyes narrowed heatedly, "…it took them nearly an hour to convince me and I still feel disgusted about it, I'm not lying," he pleaded with sincerity in his eyes, my eyes shot open in recognition.

He's telling the truth. He's never once lied to me.

My brain and heart screamed at me, to make my legs move, to force me to grab him, to hug him, kiss him, and let him give me that lesson with his hand.

But I froze; of course Lisanna wouldn't hurt me by being with Natsu in that way, she is too nice, like her sister. And how could I not trust him? He barely formed a relationship with actual love for woman with me, who am I to say that Lisanna could also do that as well, and plus their interactions are barely there. Oh god what have I done?

I burst into tears…Natsu moved in forcing that hated sense of distance away, I didn't like it, how could I picture him that way? To have little trust in him, I didn't feel comforted by this, I had hated him the moment I ran away, however carefully trying not to fall incase something happened to the baby.

His lips fell against my ear, "It never meant anything, it didn't even feel that good…" he cursed at himself but pulled me back so he could reach for my lips.

I nodded in agreement latching onto him, making sure my blonde hair never reached his face ruining the kiss.

I laughed and half sobbed as he kissed me urgently, demandingly as he wrapped me in his solid arms. His hands roamed my body, touching every inch of my stomach before he pulled back to look at me murderously.

"You kept me from my child," he growled…_not _good, "What's worse is that I had to hear it from a certain Iron Knucklehead,"

I look at him sheepishly, but I looked more alarmed than anything, "Err…I was planning on telling you…" I whispered.

"_When_ Luce? When our child is fully nursed into adolescence?" he snarled with ease.

I looked down guiltily, its not like I was planning on telling him tomorrow but I wasn't going to keep it from him before the baby was born, the entire guild would have noticed by then, and yes, Gajeel is off the hook.

"Natsu…I'm sorry," I guess apologising is my best course of action.

He growled, "Let's hope it's a boy with my brains because his mother is hopeless,"

Now that got me angry, "Well I'd like to think positively, because I do want our children to remember their parents," am I really snapping at his memory issue? Oh well!

But that hurt, is he involuntarily calling me difficult to be with, maybe he should have been with Lisanna then.

"Luce don't you dare…" he eyed my tears worriedly his face struggling to stay mad, "I'm angry half the stuff that's coming out of my mouth doesn't mean a thing I just want to take the frustration away…so just let me speak," well, I think I need to get a bit of frustration out of my system!

"Well I am taking all this to heart Natsu, these could be thoughts that have crossed your mind maybe at least once," I snapped quickly, "Just go and punch something," I dismissed.

As I turned away the overwhelming amount of tears left my eyes as I moved to the bathroom.

I heard him let out an exasperated breath, _wow_, now he's definitely frustrated with me.

"Lucy Heartfella I am not going anywhere now come here," surprised he remembers my full name.

I turned flaring my nostrils at him, "Tell me what to do Natsu and I will put you in a world of pain,"

His face flattened, "Okay, I'm sorry, but I have every right to be mad at you. If you had let me explain we could be at home watching Lacrima or thinking about baby names, not seeing you for a month killed me Luce, I was letting you have time for yourself for the first week prior to Levy's recommendations, she said something about you cooling down, which I allowed since I am a fire dragon I heat things up," I resisted the urge to slap my forehead. "I left you for the next three weeks because I was-w-wait no I am still nervous about something, but that stupid Metal Bar forced me to act it out quicker, blubbering that you were sick constantly and that your stomach was popping," Natsu isn't stupid and we had planned for this child for a while.

"Go on," I urged interested in what would make my cocky dragon slayer nervous.

"Luce-err…I love you," he said walking one step with every word, "And when that week was happening and when it ended I was tearing out my hair searching for you, begging for your return that's when I realized I can't live without you-not that I couldn't already but then I thought about that day, and what it would be like to see you in that position, and then I knew…we needed to step forward even more,"

I watched in absolute enthrallment as he pushed doself down onto one knee and reached for his back pocket.

"I know what I said about you earlier angered you…but those are the things I love about you the most, your stubborn and difficult, it makes my life with you interesting. You aren't afraid to growl, rant, lecture or hit me to get what you want…I love that," he whispered, "Please Luce, make me a proud dragon slayer and marry me?"

I blanked as he pulled a wedding ring out and showed it to me the gleam of the wedding band caught me from my phase as I settled my gaze upon it, "Its beautiful," I studied its unique structure, it's a normal silver band, but weaved around it is a golden dragon, and in its magnificent eye is a ruby, I never had much patience for diamonds but red definitely suit my lip colour and cheeks, mind you-

Oh my god I haven't given him an answer! I looked at him before slapping him, "I do not rant!" I yelled just before I dove into his lap kissing him tenderly, "Oh and I will marry you," he laughed kissing me back nipping my lip, I pulled back snatching the ring as I slid it onto my finger, "Its perfect,"

He grinned, "Fit for the wife of a dragon slayer," Natsu whispered as he stood us up, "Okay, this is Levy's room…so, I need you to start running to our house, I need to give you those lessons remember? But I think it would be much more…exhilarating if you make me look like a predator, you have twenty seconds," he grinned mischievously.

I rolled my eyes, _he's bluffing,_ "Natsu I'm busy looking at my wedding ring can you wa-" my sentence was interrupted but I was too busy thinking…it made me appreciate this misunderstanding a little, I mean if I told him I was pregnant before that week would he marry me because of his obligation for us to have our child under wedlock? Not because he couldn't live without me, so I only have a regret that I didn't trust him, but it did lead to a better stage in our relationship.

"Nineteen…eighteen," my grin faltered as his counting caught me off guard. I caught a glance at his eyes and saw his primal mating instincts there…I gulped nervously creeping off of him.

Nope…not joking at all.


	4. Another One

**Drabble 2: Another One…  
****Disclaimer, don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
****Book Cover Artist: Bludy-chu****  
**

* * *

"Nashi! No running through the hallway…" Luce warned our daughter, I lounged on the bed with my infant son pressed closely to my chest, his mouth latched onto my bare skin; the kid is strange, however, Luce likes to do the same thing with her mouth to my body so I'm used to it.

I heard our daughter giggle and continue to defy her mother's orders, this caused me to chuckle as my wife stalked down the passage with a scowl.

"You better not be setting anything on fire!" She yelled crossly, after Nashi developed her Dragon Slayer skills she has been interested in trying to light her fist up, this usually causes something to be set on fire.

Unlike her who did not inherit my Dragon lungs she is not able to draw in the fire, which will force me away from my son and eat the fire before it spreads.

I smoothed out his blonde hair as he whimpered from his sensitive hearing, I gulp nervously…not another dragon slayer I hope, one is enough.

I heard Nashi laugh before racing into the room jumping onto my leg as I nudged the blanket off. A tumbling of silky pink hair brushed past as she tried to hide herself beneath the covers acting as my body, I rolled my eyes turning to look back at my son.

"Your sister made mommy angry," I kissed his forehead my scarf sliding across his nostrils.

My son licked my heated skin before sneezing, I watch in mortification as he sneezed small rays of fire that touched my chest.

All hope is _gone_ now, "Luce…honey, I have something to tell you," I seriously hope she won't be angry, after the development of Nashi's powers our life got exceedingly difficult and now with my son…and if he's anything like me I'm not sure if I'll have any hair once I reach thirty.

My beautiful wife walked into the room glaring opposingly at the small form hiding underneath the sheets it would have worked a lot better if Nashi wasn't giggling.

"Yes Natsu," she flicked her blonde hair away, jezz, its like seeing the sun for the first time, she truly is magnificent.

"I err-have some good news and bad news," I bit my lip trying not to act nervous, but Lucy will not be happy when she finds out our little Igneel isn't so much further from his grandfather, I know she was hoping he wouldn't turn out like me after all the fire complaints we get. When he was born and we saw because he had blonde hair that this might alter that difference and allow him to follow after his mother…but no, he is exactly like me.

A Dragneel.

"Okay…bad news?" she sat at my side stroking our sons head while also patting out daughters from beneath the covers.

"He doesn't quite follow after you as we had thought…" waited for her to realize, and slowly as her shoulders drooped I knew she has come to recognition.

"He doesn't huh? So what's the good news?"

I smile impishly, "I love you,"

Lucy leaned in for a small kiss, "Yeah Natsu, you better because we are not having another child," I pout, I love when Lucy is pregnant, the glow she gets with her round belly, not to mention those beloved hormones that make her crazy for me…

Our daughter crawled up between us and she smiled at the little bundle in my arm, "Do you think he has magic...?" I grin.

"Well he is a Dragneel-"

"The last Dragneel that's coming from me," Lucy confirmed with her lips set.

I roll my eyes, I'll convince her otherwise she also loves to eat freely whilst being pregnant so she'll cave.

"Daddy…" Nashi looked up at me, "Do you think he will be better than me?"

I tenderly kiss her red cheeks stroking her medium length salmon hair.

"No, I think you two will never be better than each other, you will try to prove it to one another but nobody will win," my son curled even further into my body.

As my wife rested with her chest to my back my daughter lying limply on my leg and son resting contently to my chest, it was times like these that I really appreciated life and thankful that the source of this future lies behind me cuddled to my back.

Jeez Luce…what would I do without you?

"Annoy Happy," I laugh, she reads minds sometimes, its crazy but when I give her certain looks…that skill can come in handy.

"Love yah' Luce," I do she is the reason I have this amazing family.

"I know you do…but I guess its time to tell you that I lied…Igneel isn't the last one," I stilled, my son rumbled as he lost rhythm of my chest which stopped its steady motion. God I don't know why I froze up but I just had a horrific prediction, if this one is a Dragon Slayer too…Magnolia will not be able to survive this.

"A-Another one…?"


	5. A New Adventure

**One shot 3: ****A New Adventure**  
**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
****Book Cover Artist: Bludy-chu **(Excluding Title)**  
**

* * *

"Madam Heartfellia," a short stubby man who wore a black wig, stood on a pedestal further away making the announcements for my ball.

Delicately pulling my dress above my ankles as not to trip over my heels made from only the finest material of several countries, my father was insistent that I wear them for my coming out ball and although I was skeptic because I don't like to wear the things he buys for me I decided to because of the mournful way he reminded me that I looked like my deceased mother.

I tipped my head shyly at Ash, the announcer in thanks. As I travelled across the dance floor I was greeted by many, but could only remember none, men who are meant to find themselves a wife were none that I care to remember.

But just as I saw it my eyes spied the south corner of the room, there stood five of the most valiant warriors my father had hired to keep my ball from being a complete disaster.

"Oh dear, I have never seen a maiden more fairer, do my eyes deceive me?" I roll my eyes at the attractive man with orange hair (Brains to match), I recount his name to be Hibiki…counting on the rumours of his many _adventures _with most of the women in Fiore I smoothly dispatched myself to a secluded corner away from the crowd of flirtatious men.

As I rested on a chair off the west of the room I couldn't help but continue to study _them_, they fit the part of the ball, they blended in quite well…except for the tall lean man with pink hair…

The more I stared at him, the more I couldn't look away, he appeared reptile like at first because of his sharp features, and his unnaturally rosebud hair. When his eyes slithered across the room latching onto my force of stare. I saw something else…Naivety, innocence, a certain type of purity. It was hard to look away, I have known for all my years as a rich daughter that deception is one of many men's traits, the charm may look regal, but it has a certain glow…and this can only be seen through their eyes.

We continued to stare at one another, adapting, preserving what we could see. I could see strength, honesty and protection.

But I also saw his faults, mischief, impropriety, and destruction.

I watched as he smoothly smiled cocking his head to the side as a way to show greetings, its strange, usually a man would approach me and kiss my hand before a round of charming begins that only serves to irritate me.

But he made no advance.

I shook my head, father would never approve, and because of that…I turn away, I couldn't let his innocent eyes get to me.

As I pursued my dancing card dancing with nameless faces I was soon approached by the redheaded female companion except this time she wore pale yellow sash, with embroidery red designs on the side, it also consisted of a green cape that flowed down her white dress pants. Her hair is tied up a strip of hair is disconnect from the ponytail hanging loosely over her face.

As she walked forward I looked at her eyes, watching in interest at the small amount of pain I saw there, but there was happiness, and forgiveness.

"May I have a dance?" I bowed gratefully fearing I may dance with the Lord that stepped on my feet numerous amounts of times.

"You may," we began a traditional waltz smiling as we conversed simply about the ball, the people we have seen and the food we have eaten.

"You may no longer have food, I see Natsu has taken up reservation at the gourmet table," she nodded indicating to the man with pink hair and kind dark eyes.

"Natsu?" I asked, it sounded extremely, unusual.

"Yes, one of my most trusted guards," she said proudly, I smiled in return.

"You sound as if you are interested in this man," slyly smiling, but my heart had forced it…maybe a little.

She returned it as we spun around before returning to each others sides once again, "No, we are but friends, I-err-I, um…" I laughed at her nervousness.

"It may not be him, but could it be the one standing by the punch secretly grabbing ice cubes?"

She gave me another disgruntled face.

"No he is also a boy I see to be a brother and friend,"

I grinned, "Oh but there is one I know it, and as your employer for the night I demand such _juicy _gossip," she blushed deeply as we continued to circle around the dance floor.

"Its nothing really, you see…he's different,"

My lips pursed, "Different how?"

"Perhaps delinquent different?" my smile only grew wider, very interesting, a woman who serves the law yet her heart serves a man who defies. What would this make of a novel?

"Sounds fairly complicated, let me guess? He lacks attention and does not want you to walk beside him because he is afraid you would stand in his way as a criminal or could possibly be the innocence that could stop him from being a criminal."

She winked as we twirled, "You have such an imagination," her brown eyes sparkled with such glee but I could see behind it all…she has a past, "But I must amend that you are partly correct, Mr. Fernandes had…commited a heinous crime that he no longer searches for anything but redemption," redemption huh?

The song came to an end to which me and Erza Scarlet (As she told me) went our separate ways.

Feeling famished I walked steadily towards the buffet table intrigued to see the man with pink hair still occupying his place by the meat. I saw he was struggling to swallow so I quickly handed him a drink of water, which he gladly took finally washing away the food.

He grinned at me, "Nice save…"

Strangely his awfully unfamiliar language for gratefulness didn't repulse me, "You are welcome," I didn't know what it was about him, he reminds me of a child, yet in a very tall muscular body.

"Natsu…Dragneel," he held out his hand.

I placed my hand in his, "Lucy Heartfellia," I replied watching in bemusement as his eyes widened.

"So, you own this place…?" he said in slight shock as he studied every inch of the ballroom.

I shrugged, "Well I would say I'm rich but that is a little vain," even though I pretty much tell everybody I am cute, gorgeous and pretty. Money is the only thing that comes to me naturally so I don't brag about it.

"You're loaded wait-sorry that was rude," he apologised, I laughed nonetheless.

"Its okay Natsu, yes I am loaded. But I am also independent, I don't live off my fathers wealth I try to find my own jobs when I can…I just cant find one that doesn't give me boredom," I sigh.

Natsu's grin grew wider, "Well why don't you come with me? I go on adventures all the time, we might look like guards now but it always changes, sometimes we help people finds things, arrest people and fight evil. Its always an adventure."

He grinned in welcome I stared over my shoulder at the pretty dresses and the pretty people in them, I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like without it…and I didn't realize I was longing for it, to see the reality and hard work I can pretty much say it is my dream.

And Natsu can make it reality.

"Natsu…I'll met you at the docks at dead horizon, I'll have to run away," I smiled as he steadily nodded.

"Are you sure…you'd be leaving your luxurious life," I shrugged indifferently.

"I want an adventures…pretty dresses was not the life made for me, it was made for my mother," it took him a while but he danced mischievously.

"Dead Horizon? You got it Luce,"

Luce? I thought to myself it wasn't as annoying as I thought it would be, in fact I thought of it as almost an endearment.

"I'll see you later Natsu I have to go and pack some things,"

I couldn't believe I am actually doing this, defying everything I know; the thought alone gave me an exhilarating feeling.

All I know is that I won't regret a thing.

_Thank You Natsu I can't wait for all those adventures you told me about._


	6. I'll Tell You

**Drabble 3: ****I'll Tell You**  
**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
Book Cover Artist: Bludy-chu**

* * *

"But you promised me…" she whispered her heart nearing a panic attack as Natsu stepped further away, did he really say that? Her ears refused to cooperate, he has to be joking, he would never leave without Lucy or Happy.

"I can't Lucy," he whispered stepping away even further.

As he furthered himself away Lucy desperately fought against herself to reach out and grasp his hand, it made her revel over her own thoughts.

Lucy knows this will be a dangerous mission, for that he has refused to let even Erza join him, and that's saying something. But Lucy? _We're a team!_ It doesn't make sense.

But as he tensed and slowly backed away with a falter in his step the air around her thinned, she so desperately wanted to reach out to him to feel his pain but he won't let her in. That all changed a few weeks ago, when Lucy had fainted due to the conditions in which she had travelled, it wasn't common for her not too, the heat was very unbearable that she couldn't not see stars and hallucinations.

But it didn't matter, because right now Lucy is staring at his back as he walks away from her, but she didn't dare to intrude on his privacy, but before his so called '_dangerous_' mission in two days they are going to talk.

She walked back towards her home, perhaps she can write a new chapter in her book, the heroine is under attack by fourty bounty hunters, she couldn't quite finish the fight scene and decided to rewrite it before showing Levy.

Feeling a little bored and agitated from her and Natsu's argument she grabbed the small brown poach unhooking one of the keys, summoning Plue, from the celestial spirit world she carefully tucked him under her arms cuddling him gently towards her face muffling her quiet sobs into his face.

A little shocked he begins to vibrate in her arms.

"Don't be scared little guy," she cooed, "He'll come back to me…he always does, I mean who else will protect me from all the danger I end up in when I'm around people," I sniffed.

_Natsu you hurt me…but I will forgive you._

_And I'll hate you for stealing the only thing nobody has ever been given from me._

_My heart_.

**_Natsu Dragneel_**

Sorry Luce…Sorry, I really am.

I promised her. But I am not one to make a promise, I always forget…just know that I'll never forget you.

Your blonde hair brown eyes, not to mention your cute and imperious attitude.

The way you yell when I sneak into your room.

The way you blush when I tease you.

The way you laugh when I do something stupid.

The way you smile when I commend you.

We will see each other again.

Just not now, and then I'll tell you, I'll tell you what I had known since I left you sobbing at the guild.

Not just yet but soon.

I'll…tell you.


	7. Invisible Pain

**One-Shot 4: The Pain He Never Showed**

**Disclaimer~ Hiro Mashima the almighty creator of Fairy Tail is sadly not me, he owns all characters.**

**OKAY serious WARNING! ****_HERE_**** THIS **IS** A ****SPOILER FOR THE MANGA**** DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN READING THE **MANGA** UP TO 419. YOU'LL BE LIKE HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?**

* * *

I couldn't pinpoint it, but there was a weight on my chest, even through the fake smiles, all that lies is more pain.

But of course there was agony inside my soul, the one entity I had been searching for my entire life was defeated and murdered before my eyes. By Acnologia.

My father, the only thing that had mattered to me before joining Fairy Tail, everyone the Guild Master, Erza, Max (Yes, even his broom), Jet, Droy, Levy…heck even Icepop Gray, they all matter me because they are my family. And before I was brought into Fairy Tail I had Igneel, he raised me to be the person I am, he taught me growth, prosperity, and respect for the people around me.

I just can't believe he's gone.

Happy went to the river to try his luck at fishing while I stayed back at our campsite for the night.

With my hands buried in my hair furiously clenching the pink strands as I wallowed away in failure I had been holding back from I soon lifted my tear ridden eyes to gaze up at the blue sky, he told me to stand up, to continue, he didn't want me to latch onto the despair that would ultimately join the mourning of his death.

So yes, I won't cry, but I will face an internal suffering…because that Dragon is the only family that raised me to be the man I am in Fairy Tail, without him I could be anywhere.

I launched onto my feet my arm stretched out as I shot ball after ball of fire, trying to line the bark as narrowly as possible.

Fighting is my distraction from grief, in fact the goal of needing to impress and fight back against the Dragon who killed my own father is the exact same reason why I cannot cry.

As my body weighed heavily I sank back onto the forest floor breathing heavily, tired from the exhaustion of training I simply lay and waited for the blue sky to turn pitch.

The sun had just started to dissapear behind the horizon when I finally heard Happy.

"Natsu," he called out.

I faced him with a tired moan muscles in my body already aching.

"What is it Happy?"

"I-I caught a fish," he grinned in triumph producing me with his catch.

I grinned petting his furry head, "Nice one,"

We halved the share as he ate his raw and I grilled mine using my magic.

"So-how do you think Lucy is?" Happy mumbled.

My spine straightened and my jaw locked, "She'd be good…" I muttered.

In all honesty I didn't know how she would react, I haven't seen her at all in the past eight…nine or three months, I just know its been a really long time since I last saw her. At times I do regret not bringing her with me and Happy but as it is we need a break, hopefully the guys at the guild help her out, you know with jobs and stuff, trouble is sometimes attracted to her most days.

When I get back we'll go on heaps of jobs, I'll show her what I trained so hard to achieve, she might even be surprised, I've been amping up the heat in magic.

But without negation I'll play pranks on her, so she'll see it was like I was never gone, I'll get her dumplings and we'll have some good ol' arguments.

Just the thought of it made me shiver-can't wait!

As I ate the fish swallowing thickly, "Hey Happy-yah think Luce will be happy to see us? Yah' know when we go back to Fairy Tail?"

He nodded his head thoughtfully, "Of course she will-we're family, how can she not,"

I twitched, "Well we did leave without a proper goodbye,"

"Doesn't matter Lucy's, Lucy, she'd be weird and probably flash us next time we see her,"

I grinned mischievously imagining such a scene, don't get me wrong, I'm not as perverted as Wakaba or Makarov but I do admire a good looking body such as Lucy's once and a while.

But is it because I spend the most time with her, or the fact we are in controversial situations most of the time, the fact is that Lucy is my Nakama, not just an item to my mind's many fantasies.

No, Lucy is something else, not just family, a friend or a partner…there is something more about her when she is with me, we trust each other, we protect one another…

"Natsu what's up with that look?" Happy said over the bite of his fish.

"I'm just thinking, what should I say when we see Luce next time?"

"Well it will be a year…so you gotta greet her first," and then we fell into silence as I pondered over our next meeting.

But all I knew was that when I see her next things will be different, Lucy will be different taller maybe even thinner or perhaps even stronger.

I couldn't wait, she might be a worthy opponent and then we can face off, then I let out a loud bellow of laughter, as that will happen.

That's why she's got me, I protect her.

I'm used to rescuing her not the other way around, Lucy is always just shy of being my level, she's tough, heck yeah strong, but she needs to push boundaries. She needs that confidence, but otherwise, I don't mind rescuing her. Then when I thought about when we were in a face off between us and Zeref's demons I realize how bad our situation nearly became, thank god she got that moustache man or we'd be in the dirty earth pale and lifeless.

So hey she changed the scales for a bit and I don't mind, but her protection will always be my priority but right now in order to maintain my priorities I need to be strong, defeat the root cause.

Next time…I will get stronger, to avenge my father, and to protect her.


	8. Their Blessing

**Drabble 4: Their Blessing.**

**Disclaimer~ Hiro Mashima the almighty creator of Fairy Tail is sadly not me, he owns all characters.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, school just hit me like a freight train and suddenly I was being proposed to…by several damn text books.**

* * *

"Err…hi sir, my name is Natsu Dragneel, I came to ask you something, which I know is silly of me considering-well you know," Natsu said sheepishly flushing at how humiliated he felt.

"And I guess that considering your wife is there as well she should know…"

Natsu breathed out calmly even though he felt nothing but.

"Ok, so I know I haven't been the strongest person in the world, even though many others would deny that-but the fact is I do have a weakness…but if it's a weakness then why does it feel so good to have one?"

"Wait-that sounded stupid," and the fact Natsu kept blubbering against the air without a response reminded Natsu what exactly is stupid?

"Okay what I'm trying to say is that because of my weakness, I want to get past it…I just want my weakness to be my strength but like anything sh-my weakness is uncontrollable,"

Still no response.

"And what do you do when you have an uncontrollable weakness? You tether them to your side so you can put it in its place if need be,"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck in mock embarrassment.

"Sorry…err-I'm lucky nobody heard…sh-they'd kill me. What I'm trying to say is that things may have been complicated between you and her, and even if I do not need your permission I intend to seek it," cold eyes stared back at me…reflecting everything I knew and felt. I tightened the hold on the scarf around my neck trying not to strangle myself, "Because I know O'd need it with or without you,"

"Okay sir…and umm-sir's wife," I smack my forehead_, just calm down_ my body told me, "I have saved her as many times as I can think of, and she has been there for me just as much, my heart has never been in better hands and want you to grant me the permission of allowing me to propos-" I was interrupted before I could even force the words out from my shivering lips.

"Natsu…what are you doing in there?"

My face reddened, "Nothing Luce go away,"

I looked at the mirror, knowing tomorrow I'd face two graves and an angel headstone, but I needed this, I needed their blessing…to marry their daughter.


	9. Breaking Point

**One Shot 5: Breaking Point  
****Disclaimer~ All rights to Hiro Mashima, I don't own even a small speck of Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

"Luce come on! Where have you been?" Natsu followed me down the road to my apartment, I shot him a glare from over my shoulder, but that did nothing to deter his walk or even his miserable expression.

I stood my ground, I'm not going to be the pushover right now, I deserve to be treated equally in this team, I don't care how long it takes for that to sink into Natsu thick head but he better figure it out soon, or he'll have to find a name to fill the blank space that will soon be under the title Natsu's team, _not like he doesn't have anyone in mind_.

I threw my arms out in frustration, I hate this side of me, I hate the vile side especially when the very victim of those thoughts is completely innocent, its just me reacting in a moment of irrational behaviour.

But don't let me take full blame, Natsu should as well take responsibility for his sudden urge to pull at my chains.

Natsu's pace never relented in his chase behind me, I even heard Happy a little while back but he was more nonchalant and had his chin casted down in shame, _wow that cat is smart I'll give'm that._

"Lucy what the hell we haven't seen you for an entire week," he growled.

That made my entire body freeze up, and the hair on the back of my head stand up.

With a newfound confidence my body did a full one hundred and eighty to face Natsu. My blood boiled in complete and utter rage, Natsu noticed immediately and backed down, "I was on a job, believe it or not Natsu," I hissed, he shrank back.

"Why? We always do jobs together," he demanded, wow he certainly changes emotions pretty easily, but I've known that for awhile now.

I breathed out in exasperation, "That's the thing Natsu, its always us three. Happy and you are completely unstoppable together, me…I rely on my spirits to see me through…" I couldn't finish the rest, knowing I would be running down the road with an uncontrollable sob.

Natsu scoffed, "They're comrades, don't be afraid to rely on them, they probably rely on you too."

"To do what, to put them in situations that they can get hurt? And when I don't have them I get hurt, how am I not useless?" He shook his head.

"Its not about being useless, its about being strong, no you don't fight physically, but you are a good person that's why your spirits are willing to be in that position of danger for you," my heart throbbed.

"Thanks Natsu, thanks for proving the very reason I should have been off the team," his eyes widened.

"What?"

I shook my head, "To them I am a good person, but to you I am probably weak, all I am for is entertainment," his top lip curled back.

"Luce I didn't say that," he argued.

"You didn't have to."

"Luce I have never once said that," my lips pinched and flattened.

I stepped forward his usually confident shoulders were pressed back, "Implication is still the same, Lisanna is _powerful, strong_ and _kind_, everything a woman in Fairy Tail should be," I don't hate her, in fact I pretty much love her as much as everyone in the guild…she really is amazing, "for you to say that about her, and all you can come up for with me, is _good _I highly doubt that you see me as an asset in your Team Natsu," and with that I treaded away.

At last glance Natsu's face was unreadable, but I didn't care, as long as I didn't see guilt or sadness I repent myself for being in control.

When I arrived home I made sure I locked the doors, _especially _the windows before I sunk down to the covers of my bed sheets.

I sniffled but refused to let tears slip, I always knew I wasn't a strong link in the team, but I knew I must've been worth at least a little more than being the girl with connections and a cozy apartment that Natsu and Happy seem to enjoy on more than one occasion.

But how could he? No wait. How dare he…? He thinks so little of me deprives me of my pride. Why do I bother with him and his stupidity? These were all questions I haven't answered myself, and maybe I should have because the answer is very simple, he doesn't deserve me.

I'll carry that thought, and with that I allowed myself to drift into a dreamless sleep about the desires of choice.

The next day I stumbled forward through the guild, Natsu was nowhere to be seen, in fact people were complaining that there was too much uneaten food.

So Natsu has lacked the opportunity to eat…something happened.

"Now I assure you, Natsu was here," Erza said chomping down a piece of cake.

"When,"

"He was the first to arrive, he waited and when Lisanna came he chased her out through the door," I cast my gaze down, typical Natsu.

"Oh Lucy, you're back, with Natsu's moping you'd think he'd have tracked you down…" Wakaba grinned through his cigarette smoke.

I simply stood and nodded uncharacteristically, "That's Natsu," _always needs to be the centre of attention_.

I walked to the bar asking Mira for food and a drink before joining Erza and Gray, "Nice to see ya' Lucy," Gray pet my head, earning me a sharp, murderous gaze from Juvia.

I smiled with a closed mouth hoping not to stir the already brewing storm, "Did you and Erza do any missions while I was gone?"

He shrugged, "Yeah went on a few, Wendy came too."

Just as I went to speak the door to the guild burst open, a rabid Lisanna broke down the door, her eyes assessed the room Elfman and Mira's jaws dropping in complete shock, I could understand this is Lisanna in full light, she is everything Natsu said, powerful, strong…and as I stared at the depths in her eyes, masked behind the animal I saw the honest bravery towards her feelings for everyone in this guild, not only did that depict kindness, but loyalty also.

"Lisanna what is wrong?" Mira chimed.

"Where is she?" she seethed, it sounded out of place because of her small voice.

"Who?" Elfman quiried.

"Lucy. Heartfellia!" I suddenly shrank back in shock while thinking:

_What did I do!?_

Unluckily everybody's face turned and faced my way giving Lisanna a direct path, without warning she lunged towards me.

I felt an overwhelming feeling of nausea, when I felt her attack I ducked, my body gravitating towards defence.

"Don't," I said weakly.

I really didn't want to fight Lisanna, she must be PMSing or something, this isn't her. The sweet innocent like minded girl she has always been made me realize that I couldn't harm a soul in this guild, they're my family.

Lisanna attacks ceased as she stepped back her claws phasing back to her original hands before she looked at me with a disappointed face, "Get it through your thick skull Lucy Heartfllia," she seethed, "You are not weak, you are wonderful, talented, beautiful…don't think of yourself as any less," oh Natsu what did you do?

"It's not true," I whispered.

"No, it is. Natsu told me what had happened. You used me to make him feel guilty, that is why I am angry…because on all accounts you win Lucy, you win."

I stepped forward, "Lisanna I didn't mean to say it like that…it was in the spur of the moment and Natsu was mocking me again, I don't know, when I compare myself to you, Mirajane, or Erza…I realize I can never be as powerful as you," I insisted.

She snarled, "Wrong again,"

I stood my ground, "Lisanna you're not making sense,"

"Natsu is probably at your apartments right now because I told him you were, then he's going to explain to you about every situation you two have been in that has made you one of the strongest women in Fairy Tail not physically, but for Natsu,"

I stopped in my place, "I-I-" I stuttered and tittered.

"I may not have been here but I heard Natsu had brought you here, to Fairy Tail, his beloved home, Natsu isn't an idiot, he brought you here because he knew you were worthy to be one of our wizards, one of our comrades,"

"The Phantom Lord, even though on all accounts from the story Mira told me, it was all your fault, their guild was searching for you. And that makes you valuable, Fairy Tail isn't to be messed with, you are an amazing person Lucy, and even the people in the guild know so, one of the reasons Natsu saved you before you fell," she winked, I blushed remembering his face buried in my bust.

"Tenrou Island, many, many years ago, but I still remember, you saved Natsu's scarf before it was swept away in the wind…you care Lucy Heartfellia, you care enough for Natsu to know you want to preserve the memory of his father, the Fire Dragon,"

"And then again, Acnologia's attack, you were behind him, crying, yes a physical weakness but still, Natsu had faith and resolved the fear in your heart, he in tune cares about you in return and Natsu has never been one to latch onto things terribly weak unless they are defenseless,"

She continued, "The infinity clock, I swear I have never seen Natsu so determined to make sure you came home with us, he was so prepared to put everything on the line to take away that merging process so you safely came home intact,"

"Natsu would do that for everyone," I corrected.

"True, as he did so for Erza apparently, the Tower of Heaven but that's not the point, it isn't an obsessive urge for Natsu to do so forth so many times as he has done for you,"

"That only concludes that Natsu thinks I'm helpless because of his _obsessive urge_ to rescue me countless times,"

"And you think he regrets saving you?" that made words that had before burned my throat now stop, "Natsu doesn't regret a thing, because that is the type of person he is, you don't know it but Natsu loves having you depending on him," my stomach churned at the thought of _love_.

"How about the Grand Magic games? Kidnapped blonde, desperate dragon slayer giving up the final match to save her…Celestial world under siege, Natsu-upset because you were? God Lucy I never took you for the stereotypical blonde," I rolled my eyes.

"Lisanna this all sounds lovely but whether or not he saves me-I don't _want_ him to save me, I become an easy target, not only does that make me weak-but him also…I'm just extra pointless baggage,"

"No Lucy, you are strong because you are weak. Natsu needs you to be weak so he can be strong, sure you are a kick ass person (Sometimes) but there will always be times where things get to complicated for you and Natsu has to save you, but that doesn't matter to him and it shouldn't to you, because he knows that he has someone that can rely on him."

I went to protest but she shook her head.

"Its not about being able to beat people up like Natsu can, its about being the thing he cares about the most, we may be his family, Fairy tail may be his life, but there will come a time when he needs someone who can understand him, that's you Lucy Heartfellia, you grew up happy at first with a mother, and a father, but you lost them to death and grief…alone lost, and friendless. When I went to Edolas, I was Natsu's only friend that showed a desire for an emotional connection, when I left he was also alone, again…to death and grief, his father had left him, he had searched for the hope that withered before his eyes, just as you searched for the adventure that a life of luxury couldn't provide. You and Natsu are practically the same person, and when he needs you he knows you will be strong enough."

Tears caved from the corners of her eyes, I looked at her and the rest of the guild. That feeling of guilt for failure washing away as everybody agreed with Lisanna. My heart panged in my chest, I shouldn't have snapped the way I did, I was acting like a spoilt brat while Natsu was being Natsu…he genuinely cares about me enough that he doesn't hurt me intentionally.

"Sorry Lisanna, I won't let you down…" I stared at the door my feet carrying me home, to see Natsu.

_I won't let you down, I'll be the best I can be so Natsu can be better for me._


	10. Healthy Apetite

**Drabble 4.5: Healthy Appetite  
****Disclaimer~ Hiro is named Hiro and I am named after a fancy champagne so…Hiro Mashima, he owns all characters from Fairy Tail…not me.**

_Okay so this chapter I think is settling on Lucy's feelings towards being in a relationship because as we know dating does exist in Fiore and Lucy ain't jumping at every opportunity she gets so I tried to write a piece on what __**I **__think is the internal issue here, now if you think the issue is commitment I'm not saying that, all I'm saying is that Lucy doesn't want to let go of certain things in her life…ones that she'll miss if she is in a relationship with Natsu._

* * *

Usually I don't complain about Natsu's appetite considering he works all the time but sniveling around my kitchen for food this early in the morning is a no-no.

"Natsu…I am seconds away from poundin-" I was interrupted even though the force of my voice usually frightens him, even when I accentuate it through the grit of my teeth.

"But Luce-" he whined.

I shook my head, no, I am not usually firm but this is ridiculous, "Its three am Natsu, I'm tired so buzz off."

Then his stomach rumbled, "I'm starving," he sniffled.

I rolled my eyes slamming the window down until the force of the glass shook.

"Go find another fridge to empty," I said dismissively.

I heard him sigh in disappointment, and for a moment my inner Lucy stalked out of her hidden cave behind a darkness called shyness, "Wait-" _she_ called out leaping towards the wooden frame.

But when I looked out beyond the darkness I saw nobody, not even a silhouette, usually I would turn around and go back to sleep but stubborn Lucy put her foot down and shook her head disapprovingly.

_Okay, fine, but he better not do anything perverted_.

I leapt out of bed calling out of the window, "Natsu!" I yelled.

With no response my finger twitched, it itched to just climb back into bed and forget anything ever happened, but stubborn Lucy is sick and tired of my regards to Natsu and his feelings he has after all be my knight and shining armor, he's childish, energetic and ridiculously ignorant…but that's what makes Natsu- Natsu –so I sucked it up.

In some ways I can't even explain why I can't like him like Bisca and Alzack but I'm just not ready to let go of my childhood, and being a child is not where romance exists, only big sisters, diaries and an imagination; why would I give that up? But I knew deep down that soon I would give it all up, willingly, for a boy named Natsu because instead of letting my childhood go, and all the adventures that come with memories, it will then be him. Adulthood is the fixation of work, boredom, children and toilet clogs. I like my content life right now as relaxation without responsibility (Apart from my rent), I'm sure Natsu can wait a little longer.

"You better hurry I'm frying steak," I called out wearily chuckling when the sounds of footsteps hurrying towards my window could be heard.

_Yeah_…nothing says adulthood like sating Natsu's healthy appetite.

"You're the best Luce," he grinned his merry smile as I stalked off to the kitchen.

I grumbled lowly so he wouldn't hear. "Yeah I am Natsu, because one day this will be a regular issue…damn your apetite."


	11. His Right

**Drabble 5: His Right  
****Disclaimer~Hiro Mashima owns all rights for Fairy Tail, I only fangirl the show like Juvia fangirls Gray.**

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, barreled back a jagged knife penetrating her tired, sore nimble body.

The blonde hair cascaded around her body, the tips dipped in blood like a raspberry ice block melting onto warm fingers in a crisp cool day. His pink hair was slick with perspiration, a build up of frustration and exertion of strength.

"Luce don't you dare pass out on me," he beat on the invisible barrier his thick bandaged arms trying to crush the wall as if it were Acnologia. She tried to smile reassuringly, trying to dim down the atmosphere surrounding how completely frightening this situation really is, Lucy's dying…and Natsu knew it too.

She reached out and touched the invisible force keeping her from touching the rim of his soggy eyelids.

"I'm okay," her voice is strained with exhaustion, she's holding on as best as she could…but soon he knew her body would float away.

This only caused his wobbling legs to shake before they finally gave up and allowed his body to fall like a pre-cooked pancake to the sodden floor.

"No Luce, you're not…" he whimpered before he tilted his head to look at her brown eyes that were fluttering closed as they spoke, he reached out and touched the air between them. "I can't save you," suddenly his eyes narrowed, he's reminded himself of all those times Lucy has found herself in positions in which only Natsu could rescue her, oh and how there has been many, so why is now any different?

It isn't.

"But it's my job to save you!" his form grew as he stood ruggedly seething with uncontained blood lust, "MY RIGHT! And MINE only…you hear me Lucy Heartfellia, you are mine to protect, _you are mine!_ Whoever this sick twisted bastard is that is keeping me from you is going to PAY!" with that his battered hand ploughed into the invisible wall between them.


	12. Our Little Feud

**Last Drabble**: Our Little Feud  
_Disclaimer_-Hiro Mashima own FT characters not me!  
**BTW this is the _last update_ ever for this story I will miss writing little drabbles but I may do some more if I end up doing a sequel to Fairy Tail Circus...  
**

* * *

If you asked me, I'd say yes, but that's only when Lucy isn't around, it has always been a rivalry and I find that in rivalry against most people like Iron airhead or Ice Block pervert I'd win, but I can never win in _this_, no matter how hard I try.

I'd be the one to feed the terrifying monster, I'd simply say, "You need to eat your potatoes,"

He shook his little head the blonde hair bouncing with his little motion.

My jaw would clench the muscle strengthening as I grew irritated with my own son because this isn't a new routine and I knew what I was in store for.

"Ash…eat your potatoes," I glared down at his wide brown eyes he got from his mother, usually Lucy's eyes were kind and giving but this kid had a kindling fire behind his irises and I found that my son is quite the actor.

Well yes, at first I was typically a sweet dad, I'd be patient and try my best to conjure the toddler into eating the staple food but nobody ever said that I do well with patience.

And I don't deny it either.

Ash would look a little to smug before shrivelling his lips and shaking his head, "No," he squeaked out.

I bit my lip tried to regain my footing, I knew what would happen if I didn't watch what I said, or rather shouted, at my own child who doesn't even struggle while being defiant.

"Ash…Please," I said softly, I wasn't in the mood to be put on the couch because Ash blamed me for something I didn't do.

"No…" and straight after he said that I brushed back the pink hair in my eyes, like I said patience was never in my english vocabulary when you don't simply do what I said on the first try.

I slammed my foot down and began to rant about how horrible he is to me. Lucy would then come through the door with a shaded face and diamond eyes, damn! I awoke the momma bird. We argued about the predicament as Ash sat there with an innocent face, and because of the factor being less in my favour I ended up being kicked out the window and onto the curb. But this time was very different Lucy was more than upset she locked the window teary eyed and I knew I wasn't welcome home that night. Great now I had to deal with not just a lonely bed, but feeling guilty for upsetting my wife, too.

But what shocked me was when I saw Ash's disgruntled face through the window…well he should have eaten his god damn potatoes.

I turned away and stalked angrily to mine and Happy's home.

The next day I went to the guild Lucy and Ash were sitting on the other side of the room, not so subtly ignoring me either, Ash however looked a little tired. I went to approach her but by the way Erza shot me a glare I saw that Lucy had already gossiped and the Scarlet haired mage was willing to go Titania on me, and the clink in my neck told me that my body is too exhausted and sore from sleeping on something smaller than me and I should perhaps stay back for this fight.

I slumped before walking over to where Gray sat shirtless.

"Rough night," I nodded.

"Ash framed me again," I growled into the wind.

"When we babysit your son he does the same thing to me, just so I end up on the couch and he ends up by Juvia," Gray also snarled.

"I know right."

As we continued through the day Lucy refused to speak to me, and I also, she refuses to see that our son is secretly evil. But every so often I saw that Ash shot me worried gazes.

At the end of a non-working day Lucy and Ash left I shot their backs a miserable gaze, I just wanted to go home, I just wanted to go to sleep by my wife, even if the little brat sleeps between us. I think that is the only time he doesn't act evil, its the only time he gives me affection. When he sleeps, he'd latch onto my bare chest, and when he would shiver from a particularly cold wind gushing through the partially opened window I would heat my chest for him, allowing my warmth into his small body.

He'd snuggle closer and whimper "Daddy," before nuzzling his head on the pillow.

Suddenly recognition shot through me, Ash was tired and worried because he didn't have me last night. I heat the house even if I sleep on the couch, but Ash misses his daddy even if he is the reason I am the one that is kicked out.

I plucked up my courage and stalked home.

When I arrived I saw Ash unusually standing on a chair waiting by the window, his small lips pouting.

I smirked, I knew he missed me.

_Even if it is just my warmth_, he saw me standing on the curb his brown eyes widening with excitement practically begging me to climb up.

I followed my way up and brought myself through the locked window by melting the lock, as soon as I placed myself on the floor Ash leaped into my arms with a relieved stare.

I sighed, I acted immaturely, I need to realise that Ash doesn't mean to agitate me that is the way our relationship works, our rivalry for Luce, its what makes us unique.

"Tired aren't 'cha Ash," he nodded nuzzling my chest.

I wrapped him in my scarf settling him down by his toys in his playpen making sure the windows and doors were locked and he had clear site of the lacrimal television, "I'm gonna go talk to mommy, right brat?" I winked.

He smirked also, "My momma."

My grin widened, "Its on."

I sprinted down the hallway and into the bathroom where I heard the running water, turning on my heel I was happy to see my wife standing naked in the shower.

I smirked, I hope Ash can wait twenty minutes because it looks like make up time for me and mommy.

After seducing my wife to her exhaustion point in a mere twenty minutes we were now secluded to our bed when I felt the shuffle of blankets in-between us, with his mouth pressed eagerly into my skin I saw that he knew what I was, I was his home. Even if he doesn't eat his potatoes or pushes the buttons that unlock my nasty temper he still needed me.

And I don't mind at all because I am his father, as Igneel was mine and I will do what's best for my son, just as my father did for me.


End file.
